A Step Into A Larger Galaxy
by Dees321
Summary: Harry Potter followed his godfather into the veil, but did not meet his death. He ends up on a familiar planet, yet different, and discovers the truth behind his magical abilities.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another one of my story that I will update alongside Harry Potter and the Sith Lord. Just came up with an idea...**

"Harry! No!"

"Sirius!"

Harry Potter struggled against Remus Lupin's arms, but the older man would not let go. Trying another tactic, Harry sank his teeth into Lupin's arm, and, as the werewolf cried out in pain, he lunged with all his might into the black veil where his godfather had fallen through.

Everything was dark. Darkness, everywhere. A sensation much like falling down an empty space filled Harry, except that he couldn't tell which way was up or down. After what seemed like an hour or so, but could actually be only a second, he touched the ground. Squishy ground.

Opening his eyes, Harry looked around. He was standing in some kind of swamp, with large trees that almost covered the view of the sky overhead. Where was he? One thing for sure, he was no longer in the Ministry of Magic. But that didn't make sense one bit. Unless...

Unless the veil transported him to a different location entirely.

Harry could be anywhere on Earth, but waiting around wouldn't give him the answer, and who knows what predators and other dangers might be in this very swamp, so he walked on. For more than an hour, Harry had walked until his legs ached, stepping carefully through the treacherous muddy ground and tree roots that would surely trip the unwary.

Soon, his apathy overcame him, and Harry found himself tripping over a tree root. A wooden "crack" confirmed his suspicion. Pushing himself up and wiping away the mud on his arms and left cheek, Harry pulled out his wand from his pocket, now broken into two pieces.

Tugging the two broken pieces of what was once a holly and phoenix wand into his pocket and groaning in frustration, Harry saw what was ahead and his frustration turned into hope. A hut that backed into a tree, made from clay, or was it mud? Stepping carefully , Harry worked his way to the entrance of the hut, where light came through. Looking inside, he found a small but spacious dwelling with a panel that emanated light, stuck to the wall. There were more than one. There was a small bed with a blanket, pots and cups made from metal, and circular holes in the walls that he assumed were windows.

Harry's train of thought was interrupted as a voice said from behind him.

"Here for a purpose are you, young one?"

Harry turned around and saw a green, pointy-eared being that resembled a house elf. It wore a tan robe. At closer look, Harry could see only three fingers on each hands.

"Um...sorry, I haven't saw you there." said Harry. "I got...lost."

"Lost you say, hmmm?"

Harry saw his opportunity. The creature before him looked to be a magical one, so telling it the truth might be okay. "Yes, I was lost. A very short time ago, I was fighting with the followers of an evil dark lord in the Department of Mysteries in the Britian Ministry of Magic. My godfather fell through a veil so I followed him, and I ended up here in the swamp. I walked all the way and found this hut."

The creature's brow furrowed. "Magic, you say?"

"Yes." Harry nodded and pulled his broken wand-parts from his pocket, showing it to the green creature.

"Hmmm, imbued with the Force, the stick is."

"What force?" Harry asked, perplexed with both the strange speaking pattern of the creature and this 'force'.

"Into the hut, we shall go. Discuss this, we will."

-line break-

"From this galaxy, you are not" the green creature said after Harry finished explaining to him about Hogwarts and himself. "Transported here through mysterious means, you were."

"There's no way back. " Harry told him. He was not ready for the prospect of living a life in an entirely different community across the stars. "Maybe it's a one-way portal. Without me, my friends would have lost the battle, or they would win..." he trailed off.

"Always in motion, is the future" the green creature told him. "Fear of loss, leads to the dark side, it will."

Harry blinked. Was the creature a philosopher? "True enough. But you mentioned something about a 'force' earlier."

"The Force. An energy field, it is. Always surrounds us, always omnipresent. Bend to one's will it could be, if sensitive to it the being is." and as the green creature finished his sentence, he stretched out a small hand and the mug on the table rose up, levitated in the air, then settled down once again.

"Was that magic?"

"No!" the creature shouted, patting Harry's back lightly with his walking stick. "Your world, called magic the Force was. Also utilized differently, it is. The Force, your world's habitants converted into a different power, when focusing it through wooden sticks."

Harry looked down at the broken wand pieces on the small wooden table. The green creature's conclusion made sense. Unfortunately, it meant that now Harry Potter was nothing more than a muggle. A wizard without a wand would be equal to a muggle, except for very few experienced ones, maybe Dumblefore.

As if reading his thoughts, the creature spoke up. "Sensitive to the Force, you are."

"Are you saying...you could train me to use this 'force'?"

"Jump to conclusions, you should not, young Potter." the creature's face turned more stern. "Test yourself you must. Chosed wrongly before, on who to be trained in the Force, I have. Drastic, the consequences were."

"Yes-" Harry stopped. "You never told me your name."

"Yoda, my name is." said "Yoda", as he laughed his grandfatherly laugh.

-line break-

The cave loomed above Harry, its dark mouth wide agape. He could only see a few meters inside before darkness blocked his vision.

"I must enter this...cave?"

"Enter the cave you must, if to be trained in the Force you are." said Yoda from beside him.

The Force. from what Yoda said, it was a source of power that could be used to influence the environment, much like magic. Of course, the idea that the 'magic' that he had learned for five years being a converted version of this 'Force' was quite a contradicting find. But he remembered Yoda's words "Unlearn what you have learned you must, if to move on and adapt you are." Stranded in a completely new world located in a galactic community, with his wand snapped, rendering him unable to access his magical abilities, learning a new power that he never knew was always there with him seemed to be what was best. After that, however, was a thought for later. Now is the time to face the trial.

"What will I find in there?" Harry looked down at Yoda as he asked.

"Only what you bring with you."

Walking into the cave without looking back, Harry braced himself for what would await him inside. For several more minutes, he walked on. His eyes had adapted to the darkness of the cave, but it was still hard to see. Then Harry saw something. A clearing, filled with fog. Calming himself, Harry walked into the fog. What he saw made his skin crawl.

A hooded figure stood there, flanked on both sides by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. On the floor sat six figures, their clothes torn. With a horrible realisation, Harry looked at each of the six figures. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Sirius.

"You...abandoned us..." croaked Neville.

The hooded figure laughed, high, cold laugh. "Potter failed you, all of you. Crucio!"

The six figures convulsed painfully on the ground, crying out in pain. Harry looked up at the hooded figure, rage building inside him.

"Stop, Voldermort! It's me you've always wanted."

"Yes, Potter..." drawled the hooded Voldermort. Then he pointed his wand at Harry. "Legilimens!"

A blinding sensation that made Harry felt as if his brain, his very consciousness was being ripped and torn apart overcame harry, even more lethal than the 'Legilimens' from Snape. Then it stopped. Opening his eyes again. He saw his body lying on the ground, eyes closed. The body of Harry Potter. Then he looked down at the ground, where Sirius and the others looked up to him in horror. What happened? Turning to his side, he saw Malfoy and Bellatrix standing there, smirking.

"Well done, my lord." said Malfoy. "Potter is dead at your feet."

A horrible realization overcame him. He walked to a small pool of water on the cave's floor, looking at his own reflection. Lord Voldermort's face looked back.

"Nooooo!"

_This isn't right. I am Harry Potter. I am not Voldermort! This is just a vision..._

Immediately, the bodies of Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Neville, Ginny, and Luna on the ground dissipated into white fog that drifted away, and so was the smirking Malfoy and Bellatrix. Then darkness engulfed everything.

When Harry opened his eyes again, he looked down at his body, wearing Hogwarts school uniform. The white fog that hung over the clearing had simply disappeared. Should he return to Yoda? Have he failed the test? Only one way to find out.

-line break-

The sky had darkened a little when Harry stepped out of the cave. He had expected Yoda to return to his hut, but that was not the case. The ancient being stood there, beside a small rock at the entrance to the cave.

"Find inside what did you, hmmm?"

Harry thought for a moment. What he had found in there was his worst fears. Fear for his friends. Fear that Voldermort would win, and everything would be lost. When he stepped into the cave, no matter how confident he had felt back then, he still carried fear. He had bought fear with him.

"What I bought with me." he answered, feeling the wise, ancient eyes looking straight through his heart and mind.

"Correct, young Potter." said Yoda. "Passed the test, you have."


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you wondering what year it is, it's 10 BBY. Any question, comments or concerns, please review!**

It had been two days since Harry had stepped out from the mysterious cave. Yoda had taken him back to the hut and had insisted Harry sleep on the floor.

"What?" Harry ask, bewildered. "Why must I sleep on the floor?"

"In order to control the Force, control yourself you must" Yoda had told him. "Restraint. Tolerance. Needed, those qualities are."

"Fine."

But the frown on Yoda's old, wrinked green face held something.

"You told me your name, but didn't tell me who you are. Why you come to be here in the first place." Harry said. It was a statement.

Yoda looked at Harry with regret in his eyes. "Tell you I will, when the time is right. A question to for later, that is."

-line break-

Their first training session had Yoda leading Harry out into the swamp. along the way Harry had asked what they were about to do, but the only answers he got were "Patience, young Potter." and "Good, good. If you have questions, ask for answers you should. -grandfatherly laugh-"

Yoda stopped and turned to Harry, indicating the ground with his fingers. "Sit and meditate, you will."

What? Yoda had led him far out here into the swamps just so he could...sit and meditate?! His thought earned a hit on his backside with the wooden walking stick.

"Clear your emotions, young Potter. Fear and negative emotions, clear your mind of them you will." instructed Yoda, his face stern, yet wise.

"Okay." Harry assured him.

Harry crossed his legs and flopped himself to sit on the muddy but stable ground. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of all emotions, imaging it as if he were floating in an empty void. At first thoughts of Voldermort, his friends' safety, and the Wizarding World would creep into his thoughts, distracting him. But Harry ignored them and cleared them from his consciousness. He remembered Yoda's words "Always in motion, is the future. Worry about the future you should not, for many outcomes there are." For all his worry, maybe Remus, Tonks, the others members of the Order of the Pheonix, and his friends might have defeated the Death Eaters and survived after all. Or maybe they would be killed. There was no way to know.

"Stretch out with your senses, young Potter..." came Yoda's voice a few meters away, but in his mind's eye it felt as if the ancient creature was far from him.

Harry stretched out with his senses, sitting there for almost an hour. He could feel his skin touching the air and the muddy ground, his ears hearing voices from the forest around him, voices of insects, creatures, the voice of his own breathing. His nose smelled his own scent, the scent of the mud, Yoda's scent?. His eyes could see, no, "feel" the environment around him. The life energy from the trees, from the insects, from Yoda, and from himself, but that would be impossible, for Harry is closing his eyes. For the first time in his life, Harry felt as if he was truly alive, or awoken from a very long sleep.

Opening his eyes, Harry looked around. The sudden feeling of his consciousness being able to "sense" the environment around him and feeling more alive than ever had gone away, replaced by cold, hard nothingness. A voice from behind him made Harry turn around.

"Touched the Force, you have." said Yoda. "But open yourself to it, you must."

Harry felt relieved. At least the Force existed. The moment ago was proof of that. Yoda had described the Force as an energy field that surrounds everything and could be used to influence the physical pane. He had just touched the Force., felt its currents flow through him.

"I tried, Yoda." Harry told the wise, green creature. "I felt it."

"Do or do not, there is no try, young Potter. Now continue what you have been doing, you should."

Harry nodded, and settled himself on the ground once again, clearing his mind of all emotions and stretching out with his senses. For who knows how long, Harry just sat there, his eyes closed, his mind cleared of all emotions. Without even knowing it, Harry began to feel soothing currents in the air, passing through him. He could feel Yoda's presence a few meters away, and "sense" motion in the trees from moving insects or other creatures. This time, when Harry finally opened his eyes, the feeling did not go away, but it seemed to moderately falter. The presence of Yoda close by grew weaker, but it could still be felt. Calming his mind and closing his eyes once again, he reached out with his newfound power, trying to probe the area once again.

"Emotion there is not, only peace." came Yoda's voice. "The flowing currents of the Force, you have connected to. Strengthen that connection, you must."

Suddenly, Harry felt a sense of danger, a warning sign that emanated through his very mind. Although the premonition was weak, he could felt it there, and moved his head sideways just in time as a small clump of mud flew past the spot where his head had been a second or two earlier.

"Open your eyes, young Potter." said Yoda, and Harry obliged, opening his eyes and looking around. He felt relief washing through him as he discovered that his connection to the Force did not slide away, nor falter. The flowing currents still flowed through him like a calm river. "Connected yourself to the Force, you have."

Harry didn't know what to say and, for the second or third time, felt a mounting sense of respect for Yoda. "I am eager to learn more, Yoda."

-line break-

A few more days of strengthening his affinity to the power of the Force, with Harry standing, his eyes closed, in the middle of the swamp each day, stretching out with the Force to scan the environment around him. Yoda would occasionally throw lumps of mud at him, and so far, Harry managed to avoid most, if not all of Yoda's missile, relying only on warnings and premonitions through the Force. It was during one of their return to Yoda's hut that Yoda spoke up.

"Ask me you did, about myself and who I am, hmm?"

"Yes." said Harry. "You said you would tell me when the time is right."

Yoda's ancient face smiled and laughed his wise grandfatherly laugh. "Tell you now, I will, young Potter. Learned much, you have. Ready you are, to hear the truth."

Harry wondered what Yoda would tell him. After he arrived here on the planet Dagobah,( according to Yoda) through the veil in the ministry of Magic, Harry never knew who Yoda was before he came to be here. Yoda himself, with his own ability to control the Force, seemed to be more than what he looked.

For three full seconds, Yoda looked Harry at the eye. Harry had to cock his head down to look at the old being. The pair of eyes overflowing with wisdom, and...sorrow?

"A Jedi, I am." Yoda started, breaking the silence.

As if reading Harry's thoughts, Yoda answered the question for him. "Guardians of peace and justice, the Jedi were. Protect the Old Republic and settle disputes across the galaxy, tasks of the Jedi they were. The Force, a Jedi's ally is. But only to defend the weak, could a Jedi use the Force."

"Were?" Harry ask, confused.

"Betrayed the Jedi were, during the last days of the Old Republic. Followers of the dark side of the Force, the Sith, controlled the Republic from the start, they had. Manipulated the Jedi to war, the Sith did. Turned against the Jedi, the Republic Army was."

"So, that's why you're hiding here." Harry concluded.

"No. Not hiding, no, but waiting for a new hope, I am." Yoda told him. "Training you in the ways of the Jedi, I have been."

Harry thought hard. He had failed his friends from another world already. Now he was given a task. A purpose.

"I pledge myself to your teachings, Master Jedi"


	3. Chapter 3

**The next installment is here! A little late, so, apologies. My high** school** has started again but I will try and devote time to this story as much as I can!**

The next few days on Dagobah were quite hard for Harry. Yoda had instructed him about the history and principles of the Jedi Order, going into deeper details about how the Jedi had fought with their enemy, the Sith, for well over a thousand years, from the days of the Great Hyperspace War to the end of the Sith-engineered conflict, the Clone Wars, where the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who had been operating under the guise of Republic Chancellor, turned the Jedi Anakin Skywalker to his cause, and destroyed the Jedi Order, leaving only few survivors, one of which was Master Yoda and another Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Yoda had insisted that Harry remember the Jedi Code, know its meaning, and apply it. The first part _There is no emotion, there is peace _was hard to understand. From what Yoda explained, no sentient beings can live without emotion, be it joy, happiness, sorrow, anger, or love. A Jedi must learn to suppress his emotions, or else it would cloud their judgement, making them do irrational and selfish acts that may lead to the Dark Side. _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge _was as simple as it sounds, meaning a Jedi must always seek knowledge and not let their ignorance get the best of them. _There is no passion, there is serenity _was similliar to the first mantra, a warning that Jedi operate with calm and serenity, not intent on loving or getting revenge. _There is no chaos, there is harmony,_ as Harry understood, served as a reminder to the Jedi that keeping peace and stopping chaos was their duty, and that drawing a lightsaber would be the last thing a Jedi would ever do, though the meaning of this particular mantra was ironic to how the Jedi fought in the Clone wars, manipulated back then by the Dark lord of the Sith. The last part, _There is no death, there is the Force_, was what puzzled Harry at first. There is death, he was sure of that, but there is also the Force, its energy omnipresent and Harry himself being sensitive to it was proof enough. After clarification from Master Yoda, who said "Luminous beings are we, made up of matter. But when dead we are, the energy inside us will seep out and become part of the Force. Live on in the Force, we shall be.", Harry had finally grasped the concept of the Jedi Code._  
><em>

One day, Yoda had led him out to the front of the hut, taking with him a small rock the size of Harry's fist. Harry was about to open his mouth to ask but the old Jedi Master had answered his thoughts for him, again.

"Connected yourself to the flowing energies of the Force, you have. Now, learn to control it you will."

Harry couldn't help it, so he asked. "Control it, how?"

"Focus on the Force and lift this rock you must, for the next part of your training this is." Yoda answered, and gently place the rock on the muddy ground.

Harry sat cross-legged on the muddy but firm ground as he did back then when he had first tried to connect himself to the Force, a full meter in front of the small rock. Even though his senses had been opened to the Force, giving him the somewhat still-weak ability to sense the presence of life forms around him and react to direct events faster than a normal human, Harry did not yet learn how to use the Force to practically influence the material world around him. This was his first time.

Wasting no time, Harry closed his eyes, imagining the small rock on the ground in front of him in his mind's eyes. He imagined the rock slowly floating upward until it stopped and was levitated above the ground. Unknown to Harry, the former-wizard-turned-Jedi had indeed subconciously controlled the energies of the Force, using it to lift the rock as he imagined it in his mind. Slowly opening his eyes, Harry felt a pang of relief and accomplishment flood him, but did not allow it to unbalance him as the teenage boy looked at the floating rock before him, suspended there by his will and control through the Force.

"Done well you have, young Harry" came Yoda's voice from off to the side.

Harry did not stop at that, and focused, willing the rock to move a bit upward, and it did. A few hours later, after much meditation and urging the Force to do as he willed, Harry had finally learned the basics of how to control the Force to move matter around space, although his proficiency with the skill could be largely improved, as he could still currently only move around a single small object such as small rocks or lumps of mud. Yoda even said "A faster learner you are, young initiate.". To say the least, being able to do what _Wingardium Leviosa_ could do, but on a much more diverse and powerful scale through different means was, at first, news to Harry.

For who knows how long, weeks maybe, or even a couple of months, Harry's control of the Force had augmented itself through intense meditation and training. He found out that his best talents in the Force lies not with the improvement of physical capabilities by calling on the Force, such as a Force-assisted run or leap, but with telekinesis. Now, Harry could levitate more than five or six large, heavy stones, and move them around with ease. The Force-barrier that was always instinctively projected around his body just like any other Force-user had also grown a lot more stronger, capable of negating some of Yoda's telekinetic offensive in their training excercises, but by all means his shield was still largely inferior to Yoda's. The most powerful telekinetic push with the Force that Harry was able to muster didn't even shook Yoda while the Jedi Master's near-impenetrable Force barrier was active, only making him back down a step, while his normal Force blast had no effect on Yoda (at least while the old green Jedi's barrier was on).

Harry was a bit puzzled, but his confusion turned to understanding when, on one of the almost countless days on Dagobah, Yoda had walked up to Harry and pulled something out from the folds of his robe, a cylindrical metallic hilt, which he instantly recognized as a lightsaber. Yoda had made many mentions to Harry in the past about the weapon, a blade of plasma energy capable of cutting into almost all material, save for a few alloys and some other things. The weapon of a Jedi, pulled out only as a last resort."

Yoda's wise eyes bored into Harry's green ones. "What this is, do you know?"

"A lightsaber, Master Yoda." answered Harry. "Weapon used by the Jedi in the for many generations."

"Correct, you are." Yoda said. "But training saber, this is. Recovered it a decade ago from the Jedi Temple on the Republic's last hours, I have."

The first thing that came to Harry's mind was to ask Yoda "When will I start training with a lightsaber?", but gone was the alacrity-full Hogwarts student dedicated to learning Wizarding Magic through subjects such as Defense Against the Dark Arts or Charms. Now, Harry Potter is a Jedi, tasked with the never ending mission to never stop learning and find more knowledge, and to protect the galaxy against evil. But with the Jedi Order fragmented, Harry would try his best to rebuild the Jedi and end the reign of the Sith-run Galactic Empire after he had finished the initial training with Yoda and made his mark in the wider galaxy, but that was a thought for later. That was why Harry had decided to say to Yoda...

"I am honored to learn the art of the Jedi weapon, my master."

-line break-

The first drills of practicing the first lightsaber form, Shii Cho, came natural to Harry, with Yoda showing him the movements with a long stick imitating a real lightsaber and occasionally warning him if he made the incorrect angle in his swing and slashes. And so far, he had made only a few minor mistakes, the training saber's glowing yellow blade cutting through the air fluidly. Described by Yoda as "an extension of a Jedi's own will", a lightsaber could only be wielded effectively in the hands of Force user who had at least a level of control with the Force and intense saber training.

As days passed, Master and Padawan ventured to find food to be cooked and eaten in the depths of the swamps, all the while continuing Harry's training with the art of lightsaber combat. After grasping firm understanding of Shii Cho, Yoda had shown Harry the other six forms through the texts he had collected back at the trip to the post Order 66 Jedi Temple with Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Jedi Master suggested that Harry's strong talents in telekinesis would be a perfect match for Form: VI, Niman, a lightsaber form focused more on moderation and balance, where one could chain Force pushes, shoves, and pulls into their attack sequence and adapt accordingly to the situation at hand.

-line break-

For the hundredth or so time since his exposure to the art of lightsaber wielding, Harry settled into one of the opening stances of Niman, holding his blade in both hands and keeping it down to the right in a low-guard position. He swung the training saber up diagonally, spun around once, delivered a straight horizontal slash at thin air, then released a powerful telekinetic push with his outstretched right hand that sent several pieces of mud and dirt flying. The move, known by the Jedi of the Republic era as "pushing slash", was one of Harry's favorites. Most of the time, he would begin the Niman drills with the form's basic openings, followed by jabs and slashes based loosely on Makashi. The rest was a mixed bag. Djem So's power strikes, coupled with the occasional Force pulls and pushes were quite convenient, but Harry had learned that the key to Niman was to utilize elements from the other forms, switching between each ones when the right situation demanded for them and to not rely on a few.

A sound overhead interrupted Harry and he looked up to see what looked like a large metallic craft soar through the sky above the canopy overhead.

_A spaceship?_

One of the most common knowledge Harry had learned about this new galaxy from the stories told by Master Yoda was that technologically advanced items such as tools, weapons, and transports really existed and is used everyday by most sentient species. But, harry must admit, seeing a real starship amazed him a bit. Back on Earth, the muggles had only one means of going out into space, and that was with oversized rocketships. The sight of a transport with the ability to travel through the black depths of space the size of only a large airplane only expressed more of how blind he had been back then and the ignorance of the Wizarding community, at least the Muggles made cars, trains, planes, heicoptors and other means mechanical transportations wheras the wizards relied only on their magic, under the belief that the coverted and more versatile form of the Force could achieve anything. Yes, true, they could transfigure or change this into that, mend bones very quickly, or kill instantly with just two words and a wand movement, but they would never technologically advance with magic and would continue to live apart from the muggles, sending their children to Hogwarts and playing their Quidditch, not knowing about the existance of a wider, larger galaxy.

Harry ran after the direction of the starship, keeping himself well behind through the increased speed granted by the Force. From his distance, he could see it descending towards a clearing between clusters of large trees...


End file.
